Könnyű fegyverek
These weapons, also known as "light weapons" or "small weapons", are of questionable value to Geralt, but some do have their particular useful applications and they can be picked up and sold for oren, which is particularly useful during the early chapters. Once Geralt obtains Hollópáncél, he can carry two, rather than one, of these weapons at any one time. Enemies who have less than 33% of their életerő left may be stunned and/or knocked down by any short weapon attack. Nevertheless, as with heavy weapons, they cannot be used in Stun-finishers, meaning that while Geralt performs a finishing move, only increased Sebzés is dealt but the opponent will not die as a result unless the Sebzés exceeds current életerő. All short weapons carry the caveat "this weapon cannot be combined with witchers' combat styles". :* lásd még: Fegyver :* lásd még: Nehézfegyverek = Axes = Axes typically have the dislodge shield effect, which functions similarly to disarm, but causes the opponent to lose their shield rather than their weapon. Dwarven axe from Carbon Found in a wardrobe in the first hut inside the brickmakers' village in the swamp. A Rend szent fejszéje Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order. One of Roderick de Wett's bodyguards in Act V carry this weapon. Mahakami törpe fejsze Some of Roland Bleinheim's henchmen in Act III often carry it. Karboni törpe fejsze Can be found first in Act II, if you take it from the törpe that died fighting with the fléderek or Szalamandra assassins around the másfajúak negyede at night. The corpse on Szirtes Sziget near Dagon Oltára has this weapon on it. Karbonhegyi rúnafejsze Can be found in Act V, sold by A Rend szállásmester. Kis fejsze Can be found several places. In Act III one may be found inside a bedside cupboard in Radovid búvóhelye, located in the Kereskedő Negyed. Temeriai vasfejsze Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. Temeriai acélfejsze Can be found several places. = Clubs, flails and maces = These weapons are used to Bénítás foes. Typically, the larger Szalamandra use them and notably Azar Javed uses two huge maces. Láncos buzogány Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. There is also one in the warehouse near the guard tower (the door closest to the Royal huntsman's post in the Kereskedő Negyed). Korbács Can be found the body of one of Kosvelő's bodyguards if you kill Kosvelő. Könnyű bunkósbot Can be found in act I in shop of Haren and bandits. Can be found on some Salamandra bodies after a fight or from the various corpses found in the Swamp and cemetery. Temeriai harci cséphadaró Can be found several places. = Daggers = Daggers are primarily used to inflict Fájdalom. Additionally, a special animation is shown when Geralt finishes off a knocked down opponent if he is carrying a dagger. Orgyilkostőr Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. A corpse on the path leading North to Nagyapó háza in the mocsár has one. Deithwen tőr Can be found several Places i.e. shops. Mahakami tőr Can be found the corpses of dwarves. Mahakami rúnatőr Carried by dwarves Temeriai vastőr Two are found in a crate in the armory at Kaer Morhen in the Prologue. They are one of the most common items found on slain foes. Temeriai acéltőr Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. = Kalapácsok = Hammers are primarily used for their knockdown effect. They are usually used by Elite Royal Guard or knights of the Order. A Rend szent csatapörölye Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order, also sold by A Rend szállásmester. Mahakami csatapöröly Can be found several places (Act III or later). Rendi csatapöröly Can be found first in Act III, inside Radovid's hideout. In Act II's A felderítés quest, if you choose to side with the Scoia'tael, A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje's leader will carry this weapon. Kőkalapács Can be found on the Reverend's body after the fight with the Beast, or in a wardrobe at Haren Brogg's place. = Fáklya = Illumination is the chief purpose of the torch, but as a weapon it has the benefit of causing Égés, making it useful against, for example, Szúrbozót — early in the game, torches are a quicker, safer anti-Echinops weapon than Geralt's swords. Torches are ubiquitous, available in towns, houses, crypts, ruins etc — look in barrels or wardrobes. 1 cs:Těžké zbraně de:Einhändige Waffen en:Short weapons es:Armas ligeras fr:Armes légères it:Armi leggere lt:Trumpas ginklų pl:Krótka broń ru:Короткое оружие (Ведьмак)